Soul Eater Circus
by Princess Of Badassia
Summary: Maka is a normal high school girl at an average carnival. Her friend Tsubaki happened upon some free tickets to a circus, so of course they drag along their friend Kid to enjoy the show with them! It's a funny story really, how the three of them managed to get tangled up into the complicated lives of some of the circus acts. So "Come one, come all to the amazing Soul Eater Circus!
1. The Average Carnival

**Okay, Hello Readers, Tis the mystifying bold text! My name is Ren~ Hope you love the story~ Here is some additional info about it!**

**Pairings- SoulXMaka TsubakiXBlackstar KidX(Chrona or Liz? Tis a simple choice for me, but I don't mind writing either, so please do vote if you like this story.)**

**Warnings- Shitty-writing. My horrible mouth. Possible lemons. Enough Romance to choke on. I'm stock piling clichés like it's the apocalypse, so it's gonna be pretty freakin corny. **

**Please, Enjoy~**

On one completely uneventful afternoon in during the cherry blossom festival in Japan, I had the magnificent idea of going to an American style carnival. You may ask yourself, What self-respecting Japanese girl goes to a carnival when she could gaze through the pink blossoms of the cherry trees, on the most romantic of dates? I guess that's me, Maka Albarn, the girl who can think of a thousand ways to avoid my player of a father and his hoard of whoreish women. Seriously, I'm so sick of his crap, I'd throw myself off a bridge to escape his loony attempts at fatherhood.

I let out a depressing sigh and look blankly at the attractions. There's a whole bunch of ones that spin around, some of them have little carts that spin while spinning, some just have people literally standing and sitting. There's a gigantic gondola shaped ride making full circles into the air, which looks absolutely terrifying. That think might just haunt my dream now… god, am I scared of falling. Just looking at that dangerous piece of metal is making me antsy; it doesn't even have a top! Just people ridiculously strapped in and hanging upside down like three stories high! I shudder to think of people that get enjoyment out of that crap… On my other side, there is a magnificent looking rollercoaster. Holy hell, that thing looks to supremely awesome. Bullet shaped black and silver cars racing on the tracks, twisting, turning, huge climbs and massive drops… and two loops. But I can live with loops, it's not although I'm going to be hanging upside down on one, just racing my way past them like small obstacles.

Wow, I'm clearly getting off track on this… I've even apparently stopped walking entirely just to look upon the majesty of this coaster. My friend Tsubaki gently pats me on the shoulder, to wake me up from my daydream. I jump a little, and then look up at her smiling indigo eyes. "You wanna ride this one, Maka?" She asks cheerfully, obviously excited about hanging out with her best friends. I almost forgot she was with me, my ninja-in-training friend managed to beg her way here just to come see this carnival. She's very persuasive, what with her adorable sweetness and beauty; so far off from me.

Where Tsubaki has long, shadow black hair held in a high-pony I have medium platinum blond hair in pigtails. Her indigo eyes are dark and sweet, while my emerald eyes are bright and bitter. She's rather tall and curvy; I'm rather short and skinny. She's got the whole optimistic the-world-is-just-so-fantastic-all-the-time view, and I prefer my pessimistic the-world-is-just-_sooooo_-fan-_fuckin'_-tastic view. Did I mention she has huge knockers, and I'm basically flat chested? Well, I guess not exactly _flat _but pretty damn close. I groan internally, but smile outwardly at my best friend. "Yeah, but later, the reason we came is we got those free tickets you won, right?" I remind her, almost reluctantly, but the line is killer anyways so I guess it won't hurt to go to the show now.

Her smile turns a bit more awkward, and she scratches her head like something slipped her mind. "Oh, yeah, those… I really don't know, guys. I seriously can't even remember entering that contest!" She insists. "It's really kinda shady, it even said that I had the most entries! You know I love a good rice cooker now and then, or even a novelty fly swatter or something interesting like that… but tickets to a circus? I'm don't even like clowns! If anything they're really creepy and kinda depressing." She lets out an exhausted sigh. "I'm not sure we should go…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE TSUBAKI!" My other friend cuts in. Kid is rather… ostentatious about certain things. "I understand that sometimes things may slip your mind, and trusting in something unremembered may seem rather strange-" He cuts himself off for a sharp intake of breath and gets up on his metaphorical soapbox. "BUT IT CANNOT BE A MISTAKE THAT YOU RECEIVED 8 TICKETS, EACH NUMBER SEQUENCE CONTAINING THE NUMBER EIGHT, AT 8 IN THE MORNING ON THE 8TH DAY OF THE MONTH FOR A SHOW AT 8 IN THE AFTERNOON 8 DAYS AFTER THE RECEPTION OF SAID 8 TICKETS!" (The eight exclamation points were most definitely implied in this rambling excuse for a sentence.) He announces, loud enough to attract the attention of even the people enjoying the carnival rides.

My (excuse the bluntness of the over-stated fact) moron of a best guy friend is named Kid. Well, actually his name is "Death The Kid" if you want to get really technical about this debacle of a teenager… his father is a major business tycoon. I think I once saw a brand of can openers with his company's emblem on it… that man owns everything. Despite this, Kid is a rather norm- HAHAHA where was I even going with that? The only thing that would make Kid normal is if he was actually from a race of OCD thrice-striped creatures that worship eight identical symmetry gods! He's actually really strange. He wears a black suit with symmetrical white designs, and a tie with the chibi skull that is the emblem of his father's company. His hair is perfectly quaffed, inky black, and there are three white stripes on one side of insane little head. He's deadly pale, and has gleaming amber eyes that have no place on a human being.

I smack him in his unsymmetrical noggin with a hard-back book, just hard enough to make him stagger backwards. "Shut up with the unceremonious shouting about your symmetry fetish, Mr. Half Stripes." I silence him. In fact, he crumbles to the ground in a childish fit of fist pounding and self-deprivations. "And calm down with the 'unsymmetrical garbage' repetition, M'kay?" I huff, puffing out my cheeks slightly in mock anger. I catch Tsubaki's eye; she's stifling a small laugh with one petite hand. I crack a smile, and help Kid off the ground by coaxing him out of his depression. I mutter about how he's actually a really symmetrical guy, and no one cares about three measly stripes. When he's finally been consoled, we both look at Tsubaki.

She sighs. "Fine, I guess it really can't hurt to just go…" She relents hesitantly. Kid and I grin at each other and we grab he arms, hauling her towards the destination. "Gosh darn it, guys!" She laughs at us as we drag we along.

After a long, winding trip through the entire fair-ground and back again, a well-meaning misdirection from Tsubaki, quite a bit of grumbling on my part, and a perfectly symmetrical figure eight that I just _know_ was intentional, we reach our objective. "How in the hell did we miss this huge-ass tent?" I ask incredulously. "I mean, for fuck's sake! It's goddamn _enormous_, not to mention entirely too dark and gothic to be at a freaking summer carnival!"

"Maybe they ran out of tents and had to borrow one from the Halloween selection?" Tsubaki inquires, again with the optimistic outlooks… it's almost unbearable to shatter such adorable thoughts with my pessimism…

"Or maybe they used it to lore in curious passers-by to simultaneously slaughter them and steal their blood and souls." I mutter loud enough to be heard by both of my companions. They both look at me with scrunched eyebrows, obviously unsure of my mental health. "Hey, just saying." I raise my hands in surrender, grinning at the small joy of freaking out my rather strange and hard to crack friends.

Kid sighs and he begins to ponder, using his obvious pondering face where his eyebrows draw together further and he ponders the ground. "As awful as it is to admit, Maka may have a point…" He admits. "But, the stealing of the souls is kinda extreme, even for little Miss. Un-Sunshine."

I roll my eyes at the over-used nickname and motion to the gigantic mess of scarlet and black stitched together into classic lines on the circular tent. "So, do we face our uncertainty and just scamper on in there? Or cut our losses and skedaddle on out of here?" I ask them, clearly already planning on marching my ass in there just for the sake of curiosity.

Tsubaki looks nervous, poor girl. "W-well, it's really ominous and scary… and I'm not a huge fan of risks…" She sighs. "How about we wait for just a minute, maybe there'll be a sign or something?"

"Preposterous!" I exclaim, already getting in the horror-mystery mode. "There is no way that there'll be a sign just because you ask for one-" I am cut off abruptly by the mewling of a cat, who's perched itself atop the sign for the circus. "Aw come on!" I groan, pouting to myself like a child. "Why does this never happen when_ I _want an awesome sign?"

The cat purrs, as close to laughing at me as felinely possible, and jumps of the sign. It's glossy dark purple fur is so close to black that it's possible the light might be tricking my eyes, but I'm rather certain it's purple. Its golden eyes entrance me as it sits there so provocatively, daring us to make a move either way. When it seems to understand we're waiting for its guidance, it swiftly turns towards the tent. The pumpkin-shaped bell on its collar jingles, and it stalks its way into the tent as though it's at home.

"Well, that certainly settles it." Kid says, making his way to the tent, opening the flap in a gentlemanly fashion. "Ladies, if you please." He says, smiling at us. Tsubaki giggles and I roll my eyes. She walks in first, with me after her, and finally Kid after me.

_Hopefully this'll be a tale to tell… if I live to tell it. _I grin foolishly and march my merry way into a seat, patiently awaiting the "Soul Eater Circus" to begin.


	2. The Atypical Circus

**Good Evening my readers and welcome back to the Soul Eater Circus! I have quite the show for you all tonight *wicked grin* I invite those of you with a bad sense of humor to leave immediately, and those of you that hate tricks will probably want to smack me with a fish. But I assure you, it's all in good fun ^^**

**Warnings- My bad mouth, three fake outs, two egotistical morons, and a griffin in a pear tree~ tehehe**

God, this isn't the crowd I was expecting for this show… Well, I suppose it is. There was a rather large amount of teenage kids with dyed hair and dark but colorful clothing, like some sort of gathering of misfits. Which is to say we fit in rather well. In the small amount of light of the circus, they all looked pretty spooky.

A girl sat by herself near us, with black lipstick and I couldn't see the color of her skin. Her hair was covered by a large scarlet red beanie that covered most of her forehead; she noticed my stare and cracked a smile at me. She had three dark silver piercings on my bottom lip I didn't see earlier, and her teeth seemed to be sharpened to into crooked lines. Her eyes irises are pale shining yellow without pupils, and her eyes are outlined with thick black eyeliner. She waved, her hands covered by black leather gloves, but her nails looked sharp even with the thick fabric over then.

She got up out of her seat, swiftly walking past me with something close to a seductive stare, and she went back stage with a final wink at me. _What the hell was that?_ I shudder, gaping after her. I was tempted to follow her, until the lights turned off entirely. I blinked, my eyes attempting to adjust, and then there was a single beam of light in the center of the ring.

In the light is a little man, with bleach white skin, a thin face with a long nose, large black eyes and a thicker figure. He's wearing a pure white suit and a tall white top hat. Obnoxious to look at- "WELCOME, TO THE SOUL EATER CIRCUS!"- Possibly more obnoxious to listen to. "I AM THE GREAT EXALIBUR! MY CIRCUS DATES BACK TO THE EIGHTEENTH CENTURY! IT BEGAN AS A BUNCH OF GENTLEMEN WHO FOUGHT TO THE DEATH IN JOUSTING TOURNAMENTS-" And it goes on… I begin to tune him out; I've very practiced at it because I tune out my idiotic father often.

Kid lets out a deep sigh, and leans towards me with a hand by his mouth, as though he'd need it, the background noise was deafening. "This was a bad idea…" He mutters. "We should leave." I nod slightly, attempting to get up, but suddenly-

"FOOLS!" A blinding white cane comes flying towards us like an arrow, planting itself firmly in my chair between my arm and my stomach… narrow slot… I'm impressed. Kid and I immediately straighten up and turn towards him. "WHERE WAS I? OH, YES. IT WAS A BLUSTERY FALL DAY. PERHAPS IT WAS A CHEERY SUMMER AFTERNOON? NO, I'M ALMOST CERTAIN IT WAS A CRISP WINTER MORNING… SO, THAT BRIGHT SPRING EVENING MY CIRCUS WAS A BAND OF RUFFIANS-"

It went on like that for an immeasurable amount of time, the crowd scared stiff by the previous act of good aim. Until, suddenly, something resembling a blue-haired monkey swings into the beam of light, swiftly kicking the little white man in his strange face and causing him to fly into the black and scarlet cloth covering back stage. "YAHOOO!" He, apparently a teenage boy around our age, shouts as he lands on the podium where Excalibur was standing. There's a roar of applause and I hear shouts and sighs of relief 'Thank god that's over!' "YES, THAT'S RIGHT! THANK ME, FOR I AM YOUR GOD, BLACKSTAR!" He begins laughing in an utterly annoying and self-righteous way that's a close second to Excalibur's moronic ways. Groans and moans resound through the audience, everyone is fed up with these unreasonably egotistical morons.

"OH, HELL NO!" I scream. I chuck my conveniently stored book right at his head. He's hit straight in the skull, a spurt of blood from his forehead. There are more cheers and suddenly the light is turned off again. I try to get a feel for what's going on. As quickly as they were turned off, the lights flickered on again, this time focused on a tall, rather wicked looking man. His silver hair and yellow eyes both looked scary, but not as scary as the creatures in the containers next to him. I feel my heart thump, my stomach spins at the sight of the things in the iron cages he was grinning at. I can't pick if it was from whimsy, or perhaps disgust.

"Well, hello there, all of you." He chuckles darkly, seemingly insane. His grin is the most horrendous thing… pure sadistic pleasure. "So glad you could come see my _experiments_." Another chuckle as he presses a button, releasing one of the _things_ from their cage. A giant feline-shaped creature stalks out of its cage, giving a small cry... the cry of a bird. "I'm sure you've heard of a griffin. They're quite the project." His smirk widens as he looks at the beast. Its fur is dark golden, with four feline legs and lion's tail. Its legs have talons, and its head is that of a massive eagle with feathers and everything. "Griffin, extend your wings!" He commands much like a lion tamer.

The griffin extends its giant wings without struggle. They're large, magnificent dark brown wings, though, they look rather useless because the griffin has such a huge body. "This is my best work." Stein looks at the griffin with… _fondness_, I suppose the word would be. "Its name is Panthera leucocephalus. Here, griffin!" The griffin, unhesitant, goes towards the man. "My name is Doctor Stein." He announces. "These are my pets." He smiles somewhat kindly at the griffin as he scratches it behind the ear. More buttons are pressed, and a hoard of animals jump towards Stein, horses with wings, birds with scales, multi-headed hounds and lizards. You wouldn't believe… that they could all look so cute. Snuggled up towards Stein as he pets them.

I'm honestly surprised, I was pretty sure that was supposed to be a grotesque sort of thing… and he kinda failed. I mean, he had me for a minute, but then it just got all freakin adorable. A woman with long golden hair and an eye patch walks over while carrying a watermelon, sighing. "Well, folks, this was obviously supposed to be the freak show… but you gotta admit," She picks up a 'Cerberus' puppy and all three heads lick her cheeks. "They're pretty much terrifying." She giggles, petting one of the heads lightly. The crowd laughs, the woman is reassuring and kind. Her long black dress shows how curvy and attractive she obviously is. "And now, being the lovely assistant I am, I'm willing to put my head in the Griffin's mouth!" The crowd cheers. "And if getting bird slobber all over my hair isn't commitment, I don't know what is." She jokes, getting up on a small stand so she can get to the Griffin's giant beak.

"The Griffin's jaw strength is massive, twice the strength of a normal lion, enough to crush my lovely assistant in half." Stein recites, petting the Griffin into a sitting position. "Open, griffin." He commands, and the feline-bird opens its beak obediently. The woman places the watermelon into the griffin's mouth. "Close, griffin." The griffin bites down on the watermelon. The fruit didn't stand a chance against the sharp beak and strong jaws. "Now, don't be fooled by how tame these creatures act around me, they still have the vicious instincts of all the animals that they were derived from." He says, actually looking concerned about the woman. "Open, griffin." The brave woman puts her head entirely into the avian-lion's mouth, grinning at the crowd like it's completely normal. "It's important to stay calm around them, like Marie in there. She seems like she's having a bawl, but trust me, Griffin spit smells horrible." The crowd laughs lightly, concerned for Marie.

She pulls her head out and smiles at the crowd, little bits of her hair have gotten wet. The crowd cheers. "Okay, do we have any takers to try and tame the griffin?" She asks the crowd. Several people put their hands up, and I notice that Tsubaki basically leaps out of her seat at the offer. Kid and I know the girl has a thing for animals, but this is stretching it a bit too far. She's usually pretty shy around huge crowds like this.

**Tsubaki's POV **

I… Why is my hand up? I mean, not that I'm not a big fan of animals, but… a griffin? I think I still have tears on my face from the beginning of the 'freak show' when I was about to go down there and punch Stein in the face. Thankfully… they all look really happy. Which obviously made me cry more! So, now I'm standing up, with my hand stuck stupidly in the air, without a clue how it got there. And then the kind looking blond lady with one honey eye and a black eye patch looks over at me with kind eyes and points at me. "You, come on down!" She insists. I point at myself stupidly, and then look behind me even though there's no one there. "Yes, you, sweetie!" She reassures me and then motions for me to come down.

I hesitantly put one foot in front of the other in an awkward attempt at walking, until I find myself in the ring with Stein, Marie and lots of growling animals. Stein shushes them all reassuringly, and Marie puts one arm around my shoulders and spins me towards the audience right where I was sitting. I see Kid gaping at me because of my completely unexpected confidence. Maka is giving me a thumbs up and grinning like mad at me. I'm probably bright red but I wave to them uncomfortably, shyly scrunching my shoulders in and ducking my head down a bit. "What's your name, dear?" Marie asks sweetly, patting me on the back to egg me on.

I stutter a bit before finally managing to get out 'Tsubaki'. She smiles at me and repeats my name louder. "This is Tsubaki! Everyone give her a round of applause!" Marie announces, causing my face to heat up and I duck my head lower. Everyone cheers, clapping and cheering me on, especially Maka. She seems to be having a good time watching me, but also poised to jump into the ring and 'save' me if needed. I sometimes think she forgets which one of us is a trained assassin…

Marie leads me towards the growling (squawking?) griffin. I'm basically scared out of my mind.

_What exactly have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
